


Stronger With You

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, am cry, hooooo BOY, kind of a rant???, why did i come up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's another gem war.Ruby is shattered, and Sapphire doesn't know what to do.





	Stronger With You

There was a bright, white light. Everyone around her was yelling, fighting, crying, but that didn't matter.

Sapphire needed to find Ruby. They'd been separated. Where was she? 

Untroubled, Sapphire walked through the rubble, walking over poofed gems, weeping at shattered ones, disregarding broken weapons. 

She fell to her knees. No. This couldn't happen. This couldn't  _be_ happening.

_"This is Sapphire, all alone,"_

Ruby had been shattered. She was gone. Sapphire blinked her one eye, picking up the remains of Ruby's shards. She tried to fit them together, but all the other pieces had been blown away. She should have known.

" _And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you,"_

Sapphire clenched her fists, glaring at the Diamonds' ship. 

" _Because I need to see her, and every part of me is saying go get her."_

They'd gotten away with the lives of so many Gems. Sapphire wasn't going to let them any longer. 

_"I'm not gonna go by your rules. Come at me without any of your fancy tools,"_

Sapphire was going to fight Blue Diamond, even if it killed her.

" _Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, let's fight, Blue."_

She picked up a nearby sword, holding it like a baseball bat. She ran towards Blue's ship. 

" _Go ahead and try to stop me if you're able, can't you see that I'm determined and unstable?"_

Gritting her teeth, she ran towards Blue Diamond from behind, who was currently battling Opal. She nearly teared up.  _No more Sardonyx._

" _I can see you hate the way they intermingle,"_

Sapphire glanced at Opal.  _No more Sugilite._

" _But I think you're just mad because you're single."_

"Sapphire, wait!" Too late. Blue turned, looking down at the determined Sapphire in front of her. 

" _You're not going to stop what we made together, we were going to stay like that forever."_

She gritted her teeth, raising her sword, ready to strike.  _No more Ruby._

" _If you break me apart I'll come back newer! And I'll always be twice the strength you are!"_

Opal picked Sapphire up despite her protests. "You can't fight her alone! Where's Ruby?" 

" _We were made_

_O-O-O-Of_

_L-O-O-O-OVE,_

_L-O-O-O-OVE,_

_L-O-O-O-OVE,_

_L-O-O-O-OVE_

_L-O-O-O-OVE."_

Suddenly, there was a bright light, a gasp from Blue Diamond. 

Tanzanite was formed. 

"A Sapphire, an Amethyst,  _and_ a Pearl?!" Cried Blue. "This is unheard of!" 

" _This is who we are._ " 

Tanzanite wasted no time. She pulled out Opal's bow, and Sapphire realized.

She had forgotten how to summon her weapon. It was always Ruby who did the fighting. The gauntlets on Garnet's hands were just her weapon, but stronger. 

" _This is who I am. And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again. Because I am her patience, and I will never run thin,"_

Tanzanite aimed. 

" _And I will never end."_

Fire!

" _And I won't let you hurt my planet, and I won't let you hurt the rest of my friends."_

Blue dodged but was unable to avoid the onslaught of arrows that followed.  

" _Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able, can't you see that I'm determined and I'm stable? I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of.."_

_"Because you think you've seen what I'm made of!"_

Stevonnie appeared from the shadows. "Giant woman!" They shouted excitedly. 

" _But I am even more than who she was, everything she cared about is what I am. I am her fury, I am her patience, I am our conversation."_

Peridot appeared, holding on to Lapis for dear life as she flew into the scene. "Eat /this/, Blue Diamond!" Peridot sent a wave of metal slabs her way. 

_"I am made, o-o-o-of, L-O-O-O-OVE, o-o-of,_ _L-O-O-O-OVE..."_

Blue threw up her hands. "I don't care about this hunk of rock!" She cried, sending a wave of her weapon. Stevonnie didn't unfuse. Peridot and Lapis fell to the ground, tears rolling down their eyes. 

Tanzanite,  _Sapphire,_ stayed together. 

Blue Diamond marched into her ship, her yelling of orders faintly heard from outside of it. Tanzanite unfused immediately as the ship flew off, leaving Pearl and Amethyst lying on the ground, panting. Sapphire walked a bit away from the group, cupping Ruby's shards. 

" _But I'd be stronger with you."_


End file.
